This invention relates to a vibration damping apparatus comprising a skillful combination of a solid magnetic body and a magnetic fluid, and more particularly to a vibration damping apparatus which can be used in various industrial fields requiring a vibration damping by utilizing the increased phenomenon of an apparent viscosity created by combination of said magnetic body and magnetic fluid due to magnetic fields in said magnetic fluid.
Heretofore, there have been various kinds of apparatus for damping vibration, including the one in the form of a spring mechanism as a typical example. However, in the prior art damping equipment, there is a disadvantage that since the elastic structural portions within the various kinds of damping apparatus are formed with as much elasticity as possible in order to meet with the necessity to further increase the vibration proofing effect, the vibration to be damped is apt to remain in said elastic structural portions themselves permanently, which results in the deterioration of the vibration damping efficiency. Furthermore, in the various conventional damping apparatus, since the vibration generating sources and the vibration damping structural portions are normally in contact with each other, there is such an inconvenience that the vibration properly induced is transmitted to the structural portions themselves adapted to damp the vibration, so that the structural portions themselves become the vibration mediums.
Therefore, an important problem yet to be solved in the prior art is how to remove the above-mentioned disadvantage and inconvenience, while improving the vibration damping ratio.